Support Your Local Parents
Support Your Local Parents is episode twelve of season seven of Full House. It originally aired on November 30, 1993. Opening Teaser As they study in the living room, D.J. and Steve are kissing, which elicits a "Whoo!" from the audience. Suddenly, Michelle bursts in, and notices, to which Steve tells her, "You know, nothing gets by you!", and she tells them both that, in school, she learned that millions of germs live in spit (aka saliva). D.J. tells her sister that when someone kisses, they rarely think of germs and spit (saliva); to which Michelle can only say, "OK, it's your mouth", and walks away, speechless at what she just saw. The lovebirds want to go back to their kiss as if nothing just happened and nobody else was there to see it, but decide against it and get back to doing their homework. Plot Summary In playgroups, 3-year-olds Nicky and Alex refuse to play with anyone except for each other. Jesse is too stubborn to admit that this is a problem, until he and his wife attend a support group for parents of twins. After the visit with the support group, Jesse later admits that he did not want to acknowledge the problem because he was afraid that he may discover that he is somehow the cause of it and he does not want to do anything to mess up Nicky and Alex's lives; however, he was proven wrong at the support group. Meanwhile, D.J. gets a traffic ticket for vision obstruction when Kimmy decides to air out her socks by sticking her feet out the window of the car. D.J. wants to keep the ticket a secret from Danny, because she is afraid Danny will never let her drive the car again. Her sisters use this information to their advantage and blackmail D.J. to let them borrow clothes and other stuff from her, whether she likes it or not and despite the fact that Michelle has never heard of "rule #1" from the series premiere (of not touching D.J.'s stuff), let alone the original "rule #2". When D.J. catches on to what they are doing, they have no choice but to return her stuff. Then Danny discovers what is going on between the girls. As a result, for the next two weeks, D.J. is only allowed to drive the car to take her sisters where they want or need to go, and Michelle and Stephanie are grounded for blackmailing D.J. the way they did. Quotes Steve: Deej, it's not that bad. D.J.: Not that bad? I got a ticket. My dad's never gonna let me drive his car again. I can't believe I'm a pedestrian. Kimmy: Deej, this isn't about religion. You're gonna be walking. Steve: You know, Kimmy, this is all your fault. Kimmy: Hey, I was airing out my socks. Who knew that hanging your feet out the window was illegal in this state? D.J.: Well, this ticket says you're obstructing my view. Steve: [takes the ticket and looks at it, then at Kimmy, and then back at the ticket] Boy, I thought you got it because her feet didn't meet current pollution standards. [D.J. takes the ticket back from Steve] Trivia The episode title is a play on the 1969 movie . Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Quotes